


love game.

by rtozier (strawbeddie)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Okay maybe a little plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Richie Tozier Cries During Sex, Riding, Topping from the Bottom, its Valid, obviouslyyy, or is it the other way around? idk, overuse of the endearment baby, sub top richie, that's it I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbeddie/pseuds/rtozier
Summary: “Eddie, baby, please,” Richie begs “It’s been hours. I need to come.”“God Richie, shut the fuck up, it’s been, like, fifteen minutes.”





	love game.

**Author's Note:**

> no i will not proof read this all mistakes are my own.

“Eddie, baby, please,” Richie begs “It’s been hours. I need to come.” He’s shaking already, flat on his back on their bed, legs spread wide to accommodate Eddie between them.

Eddie’s hand freezes where it was slowly, torturously stroking Richie’s dick. He plays with the spot right under the head that he knows drives Richie crazy, looking up at him with an annoyed expression. Only Eddie Kaspbrak could be annoyed with his boyfriend’s dick in his hand.

“God Richie, shut the fuck up. It's been, like, fifteen minutes."

“To _you_.” Richie’s whine gets higher in pitch when Eddie resumes his methodical strokes; grip strong enough to get him to the edge, but not quite enough to send him over.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Eddie says, sweeter now. He lets go of Richie’s dick to lick a stripe from the base to the tip, making him cry out. “You’ll get yours.”

Eddie sits up then, knee-walking until he’s straddling Richie’s belly. “Gimme your hand,” he demands, reaching for the bottle he keeps in their bedside drawer. “C’mon, two fingers.”

Eddie applies a generous amount of the oil on to the digits, smirking at the way it makes Richie’s breath hitch. “There you go, nice and wet.”

Eddie leans forward, guiding Richie’s hand to where he wants him. “Come on, baby, just like that. Fuck me with those pretty fingers.”

It wasn’t just talk for Eddie. He’s always had a thing for Richie’s hands. Long, slender, dextrous fingers that have always been so good at taking him apart, that he’s currently fucking himself back on.

“God, that’s it, baby,” Eddie moans, rocking himself back harder and faster. “You get me so good.”

Richie’s trembling and obedient beneath him, face flushed and chest heaving as he struggles to catch his breath. He’s fucking Eddie with his right hand, while his left is gripping Eddie’s hip for dear life.

Eddie’s lost in it, head thrown back, mouth open and panting as he fucks himself with Richie’s hand.

“Three,” he moans, “Gimme three.”

Richie obliges, adding another finger, and Eddie groans at the stretch. He slows down a little, getting used to the new digit. 

“So good, Richie, you’re so fucking good, you make me feel—" he cuts himself off with a moan, “so _full_.”

“Eddie, please—”

“Hush, baby.” Eddie soothes gently, contrary to rough the way he’s fucking himself; hands planted firmly on Richie’s chest to give himself more leverage.

Eddie’s brow is furrowed as he loses himself to the feeling. Richie can feel more than see the way Eddie’s thighs are shaking, from overuse or pleasure, he isn’t sure.

“Eds, I—" but Eddie cuts him off again.

“Shhh, honey, it’s okay. You’re taking such good care of me, baby. Give me another.”

Richie adds a fourth finger, glad they went overboard with the lube earlier because Eddie’s hot and so _tight_ around his fingers.

“Oh, fuck!” Eddie cries as Richie’s fingers brush against his prostate. He slams an open palm against the headboard, nails dragging down it. “You’re gonna get me there baby, oh my God, right there.” He whimpers.

Eddie’s trembling now, just as bad as Richie is, sweat dripping down his face as his control slips further.

Richie stares up at him in desperation, eyes wet, and chest cracked open.

“Eddie, please, I need..” The look in Eddie’s eyes silences him.

“What you need,“ Eddie growls, impatient now, “is to give me your dick, and shut. the. fuck. up.” 

He leans forward again, letting Richie’s fingers slip out of him, before reaching for his boyfriend’s dick.

Eddie lines himself up, sinking down slowly, so slowly, getting used to the length inside of him. He starts moving his hips slowly, not so much fucking himself on Richie’s dick, but more so grinding, searching.

“Shit,” He cries when he finds what he’s looking for, “Fuck, baby, come on. Fuck me, fuck me right there.”

Richie’s a mess underneath him, but he does as he’s told. He puts both hands on Eddie’s hips, and fucks him hard and fast. They move together so fluidly, like they’re made to be together- like this. Richie supposes they are.

His blurry vision has nothing to do with his discarded glasses.

“Oh, baby.” Eddie soothes, wiping away his tears as fresh ones fall. “You’re so fucking pretty like this. So good for me.”

He’s breathing harder now, and Richie can tell that he’s close. He reaches out to grab Eddie’s dick, but he bats Richie’s hand away.

“Don’t.” Eddie orders. “I’m gonna come just like this, all over you, just from your dick.” He picks up the pace, fucking down on Richie so hard that the headboard hits the wall on every thrust.

“And then,” Eddie continues, breathless, “You’re gonna come inside me.”

Richie’s hips stutter and Eddie smiles down at him, eyes fond, before Richie sees them roll back in his head on a particularly good thrust. Eddie’s losing it fast, and before Richie knows it—

“Fuck! There it is, Richie, oh fuck, I’m coming, I’m coming—” Eddie cries, then he does come, hard, all over Richie’s stomach.

Eddie falls forward, head on Richie’s chest as he struggles to catch his breath. 

Richie’s frozen beneath him, except for the fine tremors working their way through his entire body.

He feels broken, on edge in more ways than one.

“Keep going.” Eddie whispers against his neck, and Richie does.

He fucks Eddie slowly, mindful of how sensitive he must be, but fast enough that it won’t be too much.

Richie knows he’s going to come soon, can’t _not_ after being on edge for so long, and he’s terrified. His rapidly approaching orgasm is building, and building into something Richie’s never felt before. Something so much bigger than him.

Eddie’s shaking like a leaf above him, trying so hard to make it good for Richie, his fluttering hole clenches purposefully just once, and Richie’s world shatters.

It hits him in waves- the first one like a punch to the gut, and Richie can hear himself crying out, feel the warmth of the tears running down his cheeks, feel his back arching higher and higher and higher until the second wave hits him.

It’s not like anything Richie’s ever experienced. A pleasure so intense that it hurts wracking his body. Richie’s distantly aware that he’s making noise, sobbing desperately, can hear Eddie mutter “That’s it baby, holy fuck.” in awe.

It takes him a long, long time to come down.

When he does, Eddie’s there, running gentle fingers through his hair.

“Back with me, baby?” Eddie asks when he feels Richie stir.

Richie opens his mouth, tries to speak, but no words come out. He tries again, and can only make a breathy sound.

Eddie hums above him. “Not yet, then. It’s okay, baby, you did so good tonight. I’ve never seen you come like that before, holy shit.”

_'Holy shit' is right_, Richie thinks.

He feels safe like this. In Eddie’s arms where he knows that he’s loved. 

As Richie’s breathing slows, and he comes back to his body, _this_, he thinks, feels like coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> that's all thanks :)  
tumblr: [here](http://richienozier.tumblr.com)  
twitter: [here](http://twitter.com/pettykaspbrak)


End file.
